Touched by a God
by JeffC FTW
Summary: "Do whatever you want with me - I'm your slave." Weyoun promises to reinstate Odo's security staff if he consents to the one thing the Vorta wants from him.


**I was nervous at doing a Weyoun/Odo shot because two of my favorite men in the world are in a sexy situation. XD I just hope Jeff Combs and Rene Auberjonois don't kill me for it; it's just for fun. This takes place when the Dominion and Cardassia are occupying Terok Nor - and after Odo demands his Bajoran security team be reinstated, and then Weyoun asks Odo to do something for him in return, before it cuts off there. I like to think something happened shortly after that which is before he asks Odo to be on the Ruling Council. ;)**

 **Nothing, not even the wonderful Odo and Weyoun or their actors I worship, belongs to me.**

"Odo! Founder, how may I be of service?" To even stand in Odo's presence was an honor, and sometimes Weyoun wished it was he serving Odo instead of the Female Changeling, not on a mere personal level, but because Odo made him feel more comfortable that he'd be willing to do anything for him - and if only there was a way to get Odo to consent to return the favor.

"I want my Bajoran security staff reinstated," Odo answered, expressionless and blunt. "They will be responsible for all security on the Promenade."

Dukat was not happy with the request, but this did not concern him. "I'll consider it done," he snapped, "between Odo and myself. The both of you -" He turned back to look at Damar himself who was just as disgusted at the knowledge of the Bajorans returning back to work. "- may leave us alone while we discuss. Now!"

Both Cardassians left them alone, and now Weyoun was looking up at the constable firmly, though his smile remained. "Now...where were we?"

"I'll have my men report to the armory within the hour," Odo said, proud his influence on the Vorta was stronger than expected. Nerys had been right that the ambassador would listen to him - however, he did not expect what was asked of him next.

"Very well. However, now that I have done something for you, there's something you can consent to do for me. You know nothing ever comes without a price, Founder."

He growled as he looked the Vorta down. "I told you, do not call me a Founder."

Weyoun adverted his eyes and bowed his head. "I apologize for constantly forgetting, _Odo_."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Now, what do you want me to do for you, Weyoun?"

He stiffened uncomfortably when the Vorta was in front of him, too close in proximity that he wanted to step away but found he could not. Weyoun's sparkling eyes held him together that Odo despised him as he had the first time he met the last one.

And yet, somehow, as he found himself looking into those eyes, a certain uneasiness rendered him under the influence. He was not a god himself and neither were the rest of the Changelings, but Weyoun looked up to him like one that it made him ill. Although, if Odo could use this and go along like he and Kira talked about, he could gain the upper hand.

"You've noticed I always watch you, allow myself to become so...overwhelmed by your presence," Weyoun said, his voice dropped to a level that could not be mistaken other than seduction. "Just being around you gives me a great deal of honor to stand before you as I am right now, filled me with so much delight that it is always you on my mind. When my predecessor learned of you from the Founder herself, I myself wanted what Weyoun 4 never had the chance he admitted to no one but himself." He felt his own body vibrate being so close to the constable, but the other man was the exact opposite.

Odo did not like where this conversation was going. "And what was that?"

Weyoun's mouth twitched as he smiled wider. "You'll find that answer soon enough. Tonight, meet me at my quarters, at exactly nineteen hundred hours. I'll be expecting, so do not be late, _Founder_." He purred against Odo's ear, having leaned up and breathed softly, sending unpleasant shivers through the shape-shifter that he turned around and watched as the Vorta left him standing there, the doors closing behind him. He now wished there was a way to get himself out of this, only to know, deep down, there was no turning back. Still, Kira had to know about this.

Meanwhile, later on and a few minutes before exactly nineteen hundred, Weyoun was studying himself in the mirror of his quarters which had once been Dr. Julian Bashir's. Interesting items from the good doctor still lingered on the shelves as it interested him to collect such useless items that a Vorta would not use anyway. Back to his reflection, he could not enjoy the sight of himself, but the tunic he now donned which reached his knees and bared the rest of his legs, wrapped around his torso and was drawn open a little to show his lightly sculpted chest. Beneath the white linen, he was naked as the day he was cloned. Odo might try to resist him, but in the end, he wouldn't be able to. Weyoun thought this when he felt his brows raise along with his smile.

And then, at precisely nineteen hundred hours, the door chimed. "Enter!" he called, turning around and seeing the man of the hour come in. "Odo, you honor -"

"With my presence, I know," the shape-shifter said irritably, wanting to get whatever the Vorta wanted over with. He looked Weyoun over, noticing he had changed into a white linen tunic which showed some areas of skin and wrapped around his lithe form. He was disgusted, but at the same time... "What is the meaning of this?"

"Exactly what I want of you," Weyoun answered slyly, taking small steps his way, but Odo's own backwards timed perfectly with each one. "You won't be able to leave because the Jem'Hadar will bring you back in, because I ordered them to." He was reaching around himself to unfasten his tunic and began to slide it off from around his shoulders, letting it fall to expose his back, chest and every part of his body. Odo wanted to tear his eyes away but found he couldn't. There was something about Weyoun that was very ethereal, very appealing, as he took in every light muscle line, the lean cuts of his legs and arms, and his glorious front from top to bottom. He felt himself burning as if he was having a fever, but Changelings did not contract human or humanoid illnesses...

"This is what I have been trying to tell you, Odo," Weyoun went on, still walking his way and over his fallen tunic, keeping Odo's eyes glued with his, and the constable felt the impact of hitting a table, trapping him until the ambassador was directly in front of him, his pale, nude form now pressed against Odo's, warm skin generating heat waves through Odo's body that he forced his eyes closed and tried to force them aside but found they would not leave him be. He'd felt this with Arissa, wanted to feel this way with Nerys, but now Weyoun - the man they were both supposed to use to protect themselves and the station - was before him and seducing him in his quarters. He wanted Odo because he always got what he wanted, desired him the moment he laid his eyes on him...it all made Odo want to melt into his liquid state right now.

"Weyoun, you don't know what you're asking of me," Odo growled when the Vorta reached up and licked the side of his face disrespectfully, then drew back with a little pout on his face, wounded in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Odo," he apologized, stepping back by one. "Really, I thought you would like that. I'll give you every form of pleasure either of us can think of."

"This shouldn't be like this," he confessed, turning away from the hurt Vorta. "Really, you should have asked something else of me instead of inviting me..."

"But you seemed to enjoy it, Founder." He was in no mood to tell him one more time that he was NOT a Founder - how long would he have to keep up with this?! - and only shook his head, grumbling to himself. "I know you want this as much as I. I promise we can come to an understanding, like reasonable men. Spend tonight with me and then I'll let you keep your security force; as well I can give you something even greater than just your staff back." He grinned when the constable was interested, wide-eyed even. He had no idea what Odo would have beyond his wildest dreams until they were finished tonight.

"What would it be?"

"I'll tell you after we finished giving each other what we have come too far for." He reached out and extended his hands on either side of him, inviting him over, then turning and heading in the direction of the bedroom, pressing the button on the side. The entire time, Odo could not stop looking at the strong back and buttocks, the latter swaying slightly and teasing him on purpose. He growled as he tried to think of ways to take care of _that_...

"You may do whatever you wish with me, Odo," Weyoun purred when he crawled atop the bed, laying down languidly on his front, offering the curves of his back and rear, just every angle of himself that the liquid fire was pooling below his waist. He wasn't humanoid, but the waves were present and fueling him. "I see it in your eyes, smell the heat off of you myself. You want to touch every ounce of my naked body as much as you want, do whatever comes to mind with it. I'm your slave." The little Vorta was doing this to him on purpose, one eyebrow raised up and smirking to one corner of his pale little mouth which spoke soft, twisting words.

Odo huffed. "Very well. Keep as you are." He had one other thing in mind that the Vorta might or might not see coming, so when Weyoun turned his head the other way, waiting, Odo raised his hand and brought it down on the left side of the firm buttocks, causing the Vorta to exclaim but hold his position. Then he chuckled, amused.

"Please, continue, Founder."

"I told you I _hate_ to be called that," Odo snarled, secretly enjoying the silky smooth skin of Weyoun's body beneath his fingers, trailing up and over his back, unconsciously finding the back of his head and enjoying the rich, equally soft dark hair. "Now, turn over." Weyoun did, and when he did, now he looked down and saw the Vorta's bloated, ridged sex surrounded with a broad patch of black hairs, feathery and soft to the touch. Feeling beneath, Odo found himself a place to evolve below his own waist and into gelatinous form so he could enter Weyoun there, and when he did, he felt like he was flowing in and out freely out of the tight body; Weyoun himself was in rapture, eyes squeezed and his mouth parted in a wide circle, moaning so loud the sounds bounced off the walls. Weyoun's body writhed beneath him as Odo took charge and gave him what he wanted, at the same time, enjoying only this once as he came here just to satisfy this creature beneath him.

When they both climaxed, Weyoun's skin was shining bright with sweat and he was gasping for air. Odo pulled himself out from between Weyoun's legs and reverted back into himself, looking him over and shaking his head. The only good thing was that he was finished here and could not wait to get away, but before he could get that chance, Weyoun's tired voice surprised him once more.

"I never...told you what else I could grant you, Odo." He paused to take a few deep breaths before speaking again, his naked body curling into a ball as he looked up at Odo with those mesmerizing eyes. "I want you to sit beside me on the station's Ruling Council."

Odo could hardly believe this new proposition, but he could not say no. He had walked these lines before and thought this could work now. He thought perhaps being beside Weyoun and Dukat, he could see the line drawn to keep the station from being ruined and the people in it safe, but when he spoke this to Nerys the next day, she wasn't sure. This might be Weyoun's chance to use HIM to legalize the Dominion's control of the station, but Odo himself still clung to the hope he and Kira were using Weyoun to their advantage. He just hoped he was right.

 **Nothing to say, just read and review. :D**


End file.
